


Influenza

by therunawaypen



Series: 00Q Tumblr Prompt Fills [98]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Flu, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, sick!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 06:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Bond, 007, has the flu. A bad one at that.</p><p>Luckily, he has his lover to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influenza

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love sick!Bond and loving Q! Anyway you can write a fic where maybe Bond comes back from a mission either sick or injured and Q needs to take care of him?? Thanks! You’re the best! — snicolette14

When the sounds of retching echoing from the bathroom woke Q (at 2:45 in the morning, according to his clock), he knew it was going to be a long night. Heading toward the bathroom, Q paused to see his lover, one of the deadliest men on the planet, clutching their toilet, emptying his stomach. He shook his head slowly, “007, license to kill…defeated by a stomach flu.”

James didn’t even turn his head to give Q a sarcastic response, simply spewing more vomit into the toilet. That more than anything else was the real indicator to Q just how sick his lover was.

It wasn’t often that James was sick enough that he needed taking care of. Usually, if that happened, it was after a near death experience while on a mission. Stomach flus were not exactly in the 00 agent’s repertoire. But Q would figure it out. And he knew water was a good place to start.

James was still hunched over the toilet, breathing heavily when Q returned with a glass of water. Q didn’t get to see James so vulnerable (nor did he want to, really), so to say it made his heart ache would have been an understatement. “Come on you, let’s get you cleaned up.”

Using a wash rag to clean up James’s face, Q then handed him the water, “Rinse out your mouth before you start drinking the water.” He murmured, smoothing James’s sweat slicked hair gently before rubbing the agent’s back.

James did as he was told, spitting out the filthy water used to clean his mouth into the toilet before taking a few hesitant sips of water. He was still breathing heavily, and his face was pale.

“Do you think you could make it back to bed?” Q asked, kneeling down beside James.

After a moment, James shook his head. “I’d just have to run back in here…” he grumbled.

Q nodded slowly before getting up and returning to their bedroom. Making sure to grab James’s pillow, Q stripped the bed of its comforter before moving back into the bathroom. Laying the comforter on the bathroom’s tile floor, Q carefully arranged James’s makeshift bed.

“Come on you, you should try to get some sleep.” Q murmured, maneuvering James to lie down on the bathroom floor. With a damp wash rag (a fresh one, of course), Q tried to clean James’s clammy skin as much as possible.

“mm’sorry you have to deal with this Q.” James said weakly, closing his eyes.

Q smiled softly, “Well a relationship isn’t all about steamy sex, now is it?” he pressed a kiss to James’s head, “Though if you get me sick, I will kill you.”

“Of course, Quartermaster.”


End file.
